


Twins by time, meddling and power: The Order of the Phoenix

by 1eragon33



Series: Twins of prophecy [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Danny is a wizard, F/M, Gen, Harry is a halfa, James is Jack, Maddie is Lily, Power problems, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1eragon33/pseuds/1eragon33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second chances always come with a price, as one reunited family finds out. Follow the adventere of Harry and Danial Potter as they deal with a Furitloop, a Madman, ghost powers, magic, and a Prophecy that binds them together. The wizarding world will never be the same after the return of the Potter family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog: Shifting Time, Shifting Place

 

_Two dark threats on the rise_

_One born from hate and malevolence, another from the hunger for power_

_The chosen two born as seven month dies and marked by the one of hate_

_Born in two places by the same two people who have face death trice and came out alive_

_Two powers, two hopes bond together by fate and time_

Clockwork smirked as the prophecy was made as he watched, It seems to him that the next few years are going to be very busy. Now to search for the proper way to do this.

**DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP**

Madeline Fenton is a young woman who loves her husband Jack, (even though they don't always get along), but they were not always known by those names. They used to be known as Lily and James Potter. For thirteen years, their son Harry has dealt with the thought that his parents were dead, but they were NOT dead, in fact, quite the opposite. Harry also has an older sister and a semi-twin brother (born at the exact same time by the same parents [genetically people], but one was born in England while the other was born in America [time travel, gotta love it]), but all of this was unknown to the young boy, until last school year, at Hogworts, when the man he  **thought** killed his parents came back to life. Now the biggest thought on his mind is  **HOW?**

_**Fourteen years ago, Halloween; Godrgic's Hollow, England** _

Clockwork's POV

"James, James, JAMES GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" A young redheaded witch known to be Lily Potter yelled at her childish husband. I sighed as my body changed once again this time into an old man.

I turned around to look at the two children that came with me, children who are already going to die. The ten-year-old girl with emerald green eyes and fire-red hair, her name is Madeline Parker she was going to die in two days time in her own timeline from cancer but now she will die in a couple of hours. The young girl stares at me, eyes glowing with an inner fire, she knows want is going on and she still wishes to do this, she told me earlier that she would rather die in the place of a mother, then to live a little longer and they both die. I smirked because of this sacrifice she will not pass on her sprit will put the body of what would have been a stillborn daughter, she will become Jasmine Lilith Fenton (Potter).

I turned to the boy and felt my expression darken, the boy's name is Jack Fenton, he would have died from a simple case of wrong place, wrong time. He would have been shot in the head by a thief escaping from a bank he just robbed, but the boy knew he was needed in this timeline and he wanted to escape his life, he was abused by his parents something I needed to fix. The same thing that will happen to the girl's soul will happen to his, just to another child without a soul (that is what a stillborn child is, a child born without a soul).

I turned to the one-year-old messy black-haired, emerald-eyed boy looking with curiosity at his arguing parents. My expression sadden this young boy will not see his parents again for nearly fourteen years and spend most of this time thinking they were dead. I turned to face the two kids behind me again, and calmly state, "Are you two ready for this?"

They turn toward my voice as one. The boy, Jack, simply nods yes. The girl stares at me in the eyes making me shiver at their inner fire [eyes are the windows to soul and for a ghost it is doubly so], and says "I have been ready for months now, Mister Clockwork."

I nodded my head and say "but first." I then consecrate on the waves of time around the two children to age them 'til they matched the two adults below us. The boy was a simple mater the girl on the other hand was more difficult because I had to make sure the cancer did not age as well so she did not die as she aged. When I finished we had to set of adults that look like twins. We then phased though the walls to wait 'til it was time.

**DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP**

**_Fourteen years ago, Halloween; Amity park, America_ **

Lily/ Maddie's POV

I look at the clock and read 12:01 PM, thirty-eight minutes until the event that changed the life of every Lily Potter in the time-stream, and eighteen years, three months and five days in the past for my husband and me. I looked at him, he become so depressed after Clockwork bond our magic, he made himself feel better by eating sweets. I personally think that his depression is excusable but not his way of dealing with it, he has gain more weight in the past month then in the entree time we excited as Lily and James. The disguises that Clockwork made for us work very well they don't on each other but to anyone else we look completely different, not that we needed it anymore not with my outfit choice and James's weight gain.

I sigh today is the day my life changed forever. Today is the day my little boy in England losses his parents. A single tear sides down my cheek as my memories consume me.

_Flashback_

_I was in the family room with James and my baby boy Harry. James and I were entertaining Harry with a spell that produced bubbles that changed colors in the air, and Harry was giggling like crazy and kept trying to bat them out of the air. Then all of the sudden the mansion jerked with an explosion of power. This cause the color to drain out of both our faces, while Harry stopped playing and looked oddly at us like " why you stop?"._

_James turned to face me, eyes glistening with pure fear and choked out, "Lily take Harry and run to the emergency fireplace, I will try to hold them back as long as possible."_

_I didn't need to be told twice, I ran to Harry and picked him up in one smooth motion, and just kept running deeper into the Mansion, towards our back-up plan that Dumbledore installed. It was a Fireplace in the middle of the mansion hidden by spells so that only James or I can use it, it automaticly sends the person or people to Hogwarts when used. Right, Right, Left though the maze of hallways I ran, Harry stirs and starts to whimper, but I didn't care at the moment, I can clam him down later when we are safe from that crazy madman._

_I turn left at the next intersection and skitted to a stop as my blood ran cold, up ahead exactly as described, by the few people on our side who has seen him and live, was Voldemort. I turned around and ran back in the hope of avoiding him but it was to late he saw me. I ran just ran in the maze of hallways getting myself lost in the process, but I didn't care all I wanted was to get as far as possible from_ **_them._ ** _I scanned the side rooms in the hope of finding a place to defend my family, and then I saw it a room with a ton of extra furniture. I quickly ran in and with a quick series of spell casting, move the furniture to my advantage. I then hid Harry in an alcove I made, and not a moment to soon as Voldemort blasted into the room. The next few minutes where a blur of spell casting and avoiding them, but I was put into a corner rather quickly._

_"Now Lily just give up it is hopeless you will tell me where your son is, and you will let me kill him and be greatful I don't kill you to."_

_"No never you crazy fruitloop as long as I breath and my Heart beats I will protect my child with every fiber of my being. There is no way I will let you kill my child."_

_"You insufferable woman, now you say there while I search." When he turned his back I cast a Stunning spell at his head, in the hope of stopping him. He cast a shield spell and turned around murder in his slit pupiled eyes. "Now that was the wrong move." He raised his wand and I closed my eyes to wait for death but it never came._

_After a few minutes, I slowly opened my eyes and when I did I slide down the wall to the floor. Floating as if frozen was the killing curse. I looked down at myself and saw something I never saw before it looked like a Stop watch with the letter CW in the center of it. I heard a small cough above me and I looked up. I felt my jaw drop, above me flouting in the air were two spirits or I think they are spirits. One was middle aged with green skin, and a purple cloke that wouldn't look out of place in the wizarding world, the second was a young woman wearing exactly what I was including the new necklace I have, one thing that was different she wearing a second necklace, another was that she was see-though and floating on her own._

_The purple-cloaked spirit nodded to the young woman and she flouted down next to me. Then she took of her second necklace and handed it to me, and when she did she regained her color and landed on the floor with a soft thump. She then held out the necklace she took off while saying "take it." I did but I stared at her in stunned silence until she told me to put it on, and when I did I felt this cold tingling feeling spreading from it, as I watched my skin lost its color and become translucent._

_From above me the purple-cloaked spirt said to flout up to him. When I did the woman took my place against the wall. I was about to ask why, but when he lifted his staff like a wand I just watched. The spirit Yelled_ **_TIME IN_ ** **_._ **

_When he said this time started moving again, the Killing Curse shot forward and hit the girl in my place. She feel to the floor dead, but there was a white Halo around her that the Purple-cloke spirit moved with his staff and brought to my son and wrapped it around him. When he did this my motherly ergs told me he is now safe from harm. Then the Spirit Said_ **_TIME OUT_ ** **_,_ ** _and things froze again._

_He turned around to look at me and said very clearly "Come with me." and he flouted though the wall._

_I followed him outside though the wall. when we got outside I saw James flouting, I put on the speed to reach him and when I did I kissed him. When we came up for air the spirit was looking at us._

_"Now Lilith and James you must have questions please ask away," I am momentary stunned that he know my full name, but then again he has just stopped time again._

_"Yes we do. First is who are you and what are you. Second why did you save us." I stated James letting me do the talk sense I have a better handle on things like this_

_"Well the answers to both question are rather simple. For who and what I am. I am Clockwork ghost of Time, father of Seers, and the crater of Time Turners. The second is better to be left for later for there is a lot to do still and I may control time but we must get going, but first for your new path you need more knowledge of ghosts and science"_

_"Well how are you going to do that?" I asked confused_

_"Like this" he said a he lowered his staff at us. It started to glow and we got the feeling of something flowing into our mind. Images, words, plans flashed in our minds and left us confused and with a MAJOR headache. "Now lets get going you two must be de-aged and live in your new timeline."_

_End flashback_

A scream of pure pain and fear brings me sharply out of my memories. I ran towards the sound James not far behind me. We found that the screams and crying were coming from our son Danny, born on the same day as Harry and at the same time as him, we knew there was a special connection between the two of them, but now we know how special.

Danny was holding on to his hand like his life depended on it, and on his hand like it had been cut there was a scar in the shape of a bolt of Lighting. James and I looked at one another, Clockwork told us about connection at Danny's birth to "bind his magic til the time is right," he said if anything major happens to one or the other it happens to both boys. This means the killing curse has just rebounded onto it's caster.

James and I couldn't help but grin as we try to calm our son.

**HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP**

**_Nine months and five days ago, Hogwarts, Divination tower_ **

**No POV**

A young teenage boy about fourteen years old sat in a room with a bunch of other teens. The room itself seemed heavy on the incense and other perfumes and was doing a good job making the fourteen year old boy sleepy. As he drifted he heard voices.

 **Come on Danny are you not curious on what is on the other side?** he heard as his eyes began to droop.

 **I don't know Sam it doesn't seem safe.** He heard a new voice this time, as his eyes seem to give up the fight for a lost cause and close in slumber.

 **Come on Danny you know you want to.** The young teen on the other side of world seems to dreaming of what happening between this group of friends. He sees a teenage girl around his age, with Black hair, purple eyes and wearing a black T with a purple design, a black mini-skirt, and combat boots. As the head of the person turns he catches the sight of another teen. This one was of African origin with a red hat, a yellow sweeter, Green pants, and tennis shoes.

 **Okay I will do it just let me get a HAZMAT suit.** he see a hand grabbing a black and white suit, and walking with it to a big hole in the wall covered in metal.

 **Wait let me take a picture of you in front of the portal** **,** The movement stops

 **Click.** **Now put it on so you can go in** **.**

 **okay.** he sees the hands un-zip the suit and put it over the clothes he was wearing.

 **Wait lets take that sticker off, no need to scare the ghosts.** he sees the famale who he thinks is Sam grab something and rip it of.  **eww, the glue is still there, wait I have an idea. Hey Tuck do you have a Black permenent marker.**

**Ya I do you want to borrow it?**

**Yes, pass it over here**

**okay here.** he sees a marker with a black cap fly thew the air.  **Just give it back okay.** **he sees the marker caugtht by the girl.**

 **Thanks Tuck.** He watches the girl un-cap the marker and draw on the suit til the left over glue became a design of P inside a D.  **Here, Tuck have it back.**

**Thanks Sam**

**Now hurry up Danny we want to know want it is like in there.** Unknown to everyone in the room the teen was asleep in a blue swirling portal had appeared and coming out of it was a ghost known as Clockwork. The ghost looks down at the sleeping teen and says "hello Harry" He looks at the sun "hem, I appear to be early, no matter just makes it easier to get this right."

In the dreamscape The Dreamer and the boy were heading into the dark hole. the boy trips over a wire and catches himself on the wall they feel their finger fall in. They lift their hand to revile an ON button.  **Oh No.** then the boys run towards the entrance but it was to late. the last thing he saw and heard before thrown out of the dream by pain was green light and the name Danny yelled by worried friends.

 ** _"Time out"_** Yelled Clockwork as the teen named Harry was thrown out of the dream with a series of screams and arcing green energy. Time stopped as his power flowed though his staff. Clockwork floated down to look at the teen in pain.

"Not yet Harry you are not ready but really nether is your brother but he needs to get his powers before you do." Clockwork touched the lighting shaped Scar on his forehead as he did he got a look of intense construction. The green energy seemed to be put back inside of the teen. "That should hold it til it is time, bye for now Harry I will see you again." He summoned another portal but before he went though he Yelled  ** _"Time In"_**


	2. Past lives & Hidden Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family sercret is exposed and Jazz and Danny start preping for meeting their long lost brother

**Danny** noises

 _Danny_ thoughts

* * *

**_Amity park June 4th_ **

Danny's POV

**Briiiiiiiiiiiing Briiiiiiiiiing Briiiiiiiiiiing**

Finally at the end of day, the bell rang for the last time of the school year. As it rang, everyone ran to leave the building, not even waiting for the bell to stop. I stayed behind waiting for my best friends. A few seconds later, they walked down the hall together. They had a different class than me, so they went together to avoid being bullied.

"Hey Sam, Hey Tucker! How's it going today?" I cried out happily. And why wouldn't I be? One, it was the last day of school, and two, I hadn't seen any ghosts besides the Box Ghost all day long.

"Hey Danny!" they cried out to me with renewed vigor. They ran towards me, and stopped just before they crashed into me.

Sam looked at me and asked,"So, how has your day been so far? Any ghost problems?"

I replied easily with, "No, none at all! Funny how the last day of school has no ghosts except The Box Ghost, but every other day we might have five different ghosts attacking."

We all shared a laugh at this as we begin to walk outside the building. As we walked Tucker turned around and started walking backwards and asked "Hey guys do you want to hang out at Nasty Burger later?"

"I do but I have to drop of The Box Ghost. Maybe in a few hours after a quick patrol?" I replied with a slightly bored tone.

Sam looked at me and sighed "Okay Danny, just be quick we don't know when we get another chance to relax."

I gave a quick wave before I ran off to the nearest alley. I hid behind a dumpster and did a quick check around the area to make sure no one was there. After that, I summoned the cool pale-blue ring that transformed me to my alter-ego, Danny Phantom. Then, I flew up into the air, thoroughly enjoying it as I headed towards my house, and the Ghost Zone portal inside it. When I reached it I quickly phased into my bedroom and turned back into Fenton. I went to my door and put my ear against it, to listen for my parents. I didn't hear anything but the normal noises of the house. I opened the door and started down to the lab. As I walked down the staircase to the lab, I heard the voices of my parents coming up. I was about to turn around and head back up to the main part of the house to avoid awkward questions, but I stopped to listen closely when heard something odd.

"James please pass the socket wench." I heard my mom say.

"Okay just let me get it," I heard rummaging and the distinctive noise of metal hitting metal, "Aha, Here it is, here you go Lily."

Now, this had me confused because, it sounded like my parents, but at the same time not like them. And just who were Lily and James? I was really getting worried now. What if my parents have been replaced by ghosts, and were just waiting for the chance to destroy me? Or what if their memories had been altered by a ghost, and they thought they were Lily and James people? What if they'd forgotten all about Jazz and me?  _Okay get a hold of yourself, Fenton there is no need to jump to conclusions_ , but further musing was stopped by my "dad's" next comment.

"Lily, I'm worried about Harry. I mean he's had to grow up without us there, and spent all this time thinking we were dead… Oh, why did Clockwork tell us to stay away from him?" I heard my dad just who was this "Harry" he was talking about? It sounded like a person, and just HOW do my parents know Clockwork, because is he not that time ghost that messed with me last month when I was going to cheat on the C.A.T test, which would've led to a series of events that lead to the destruction of the whole world. I shivered at the thought of my dark future self. I barely made it in time to defeat him, and even then if it hadn't been for Clockwork's intervention, I would have lost all of them. I still had nightmares about it. I listened closer for more info, and I wasn't disappointed.

"James, I told you, Clockwork told me that for everything to go as it should, we needed to replace the ones that gave their lives for us in the Time-stream, or the prophecy would be unfilled. Though, I still don't know why having two more kids is so important. Wait a minute… Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I just figured it out! I know why, and it has to do with… Wait, what was that?" I heard it too, it sounded like the front door opening and closing, panicking I quickly turned invisible/intangible and just in time too as my parents came up the stairs.

I decided to take advantage of their leaving to go down to the lab and quickly empty the Fenton Thermos. I transformed into my Phantom form and flew invisible and intangible out of the house. I decided to leave my unanswered questions til I was done with my patrol, when I had my friends help.

**DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP**

**_Nasty Burger 30 minutes later_ **

Danny's POV

After my patrol, I angled my flight path towards our favorite hangout, the Nasty Burger. I really wanted to talk with my friends about what I found out at Fenton Works. Maybe they could help with all the random questions on the edge of my mind.  _Okay Fenton, let's get the facts straight before I arrive. I've learned that, one, my parents are not who they say they are. Two, Clockwork has something to do with it. And three, there's someone out there named Harry that's important to them,_ I thought to myself. In a few minutes I had arrived at the diner. I quickly flew to the back and hid behind the dumpster before changing back to my human-self. I ran to the front of the building and walked in, silently hoping that my friends were already there. But, I found I shouldn't have worried, as I saw my friends, Sam and Tucker, wave me over.

"Hey Danny! Over here!" I heard both of them call out to me.

I quickly ran to them and sat down at the table. "Hey Sam, Hey Tuck, How long have you been waiting?" I asked them.

"Not long," Sam replied "So how was the patrol?"

"Fine," I said, but something about what was going in my head must've shown on my face, because Sam gave me the 'I know your lying' look.

"Okay Danny, now tell me what really happened." Sam said, now giving me the 'You're not going anywhere' look.

I sighed, she knew me WAY to well. I at least wanted to tell them on my own terms. Oh well, I opened my mouth and told them, "Nothing happened during the patrol, it's what happened before."

"Well what happened?" they both asked at the same time. I went full on explanation mode and described the whole event, from what I over-heard, to my thoughts, and my current theories about it. When I finished they were left blinking dumbly at me for a few minutes in shock.

'Well Danny, what are we going to do about it?" Tucker asked

Sam interrupted with, "I don't know about you, but if this was me I would kept this in the back of my mind and wait 'til I had more info on it."

I thought about what she said and inwardly agreed with her. "I think that's our best bet, so let's keep our eyes and ears open, okay?"

"You got it Danny!" they both said as we got ready to leave. We all left with our minds going over the information, and plans forming in our heads.

**DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP**

**_Two weeks later_ **

Danny's POV

It had been a couple of weeks since I over heard my parents drop their facade, and if I hadn't, I probably wouldn't have thought twice about all of the small slips ups I was now seeing. In fact I was now more confused on how I didn't notice before... Oh right, being half-ghost, ghost fighting, fighting Fruitloops that want to kill my Dad, marry my Mom, and make me his evil apprentice (Never going to happen). It actually felt normal for normal now. Man, now that I thought about, it my life was seriously screwed up and still is.

I'd been looking though the house for clues on three things: The first being who were my parents before Clockwork did what ever he did. The second was more important to me personally, and that was finding out who 'Harry' was. The worst part was that I felt like I should know him, like were meant to know one another, but didn't . Ugh! It was driving me insane! The third was what is MY connection to him. It might explain why I felt I should know him.

Two days ago, I decided to search through my parents' room and I actually did find something, but I didn't know what it meant. I found two boxes with cushions on the bottom, kind if like the ones at jewelry stores, but these were longer. Inside were two pieces of slender, ordinary looking wood, but i felt like something about them was special. Maybe it was just my imagination, but it felt like I should've known what they were.  _Ugh! Stop thinking about it Fenton, you're just going to give yourself a headache._

I was currently on my bed resting from Skulker's latest attack. He didn't hit me, thankfully, but he did wear me out.  **Tap tap tap**. I stopped tapping my foot to my inner beat when I heard my mom yell,"Kids come down here, it's time to tell you something."

This made me stop my thought process for a second, but then my questions about everything started to scream in my head, trying to be heard. But I mentally pushed them back into the mental safe I'd been keeping them in. I was getting out of my room, when my older sister, Jazz, walked past me, giving me a 'do you know what's going on?' look. I just shrugged and moved my arms in the universal 'you first' gesture. She rolled her eyes at me, but she did head down first. I mentally prepared myself for an explanation, because my gut told me it had to do with what I overheard two weeks ago. And my gut was NEVER wrong.

I subconsciously rubbed the lighting bolt shaped scar on my right hand. I'd had it ever since I could remember, but I never asked about it. Looking back now, I wonder why I hadn't. I'd always just shrugged it off, I mean was just a scar, nothing special about it. When we reached the living room, I saw my parents with the two boxes I found earlier. _Okay Fenton, you're finally going to get answers._

Mom and Dad were looking at each other as Jazz and I sat down on the couch. We turned towards them as they began to speak.

"You're probably wondering why we called you here." We nodded and Mom continued, "Well we think it's time for you two to learn the truth. Our names aren't really Fenton. That's just an alias. Our real names are Lilith and James Potter, and your names are in fact Daniel Sirius Potter, and Jasmine Lilith Potter. We hid it this long, because, to put it bluntly, none of us should be alive."

I stared at them as they continued to explain. They told us about Harry James Potter, my twin brother (well sorta twin brother, we were born at the same time [July 31, 9:23. 03 PM] and the same parents, but on the different sides of the world), and about the fact that both of them, Harry, and I had magic. Then they got to describing the day they almost died, [Moldy-shorts* was now the top of my Fruitloops list, and Peter was now on my 'I don't care if you live or die' list], and how they met Clockwork on that day. Then about the day I born, when Clockwork bound my magic (which I admit made me a little mad) and the connection Harry and I shared. They described how I got my scar with a bunch of magical mumble jumble. By this time my head was starting to swim. It was only then they dropped the bomb: they KNEW I was half-ghost but had to pretend they didn't. The shock of that one was a bit much. As my world went black I heard, "Okay, that went well."

I woke up on my bed, and when I opened my eyes I saw Mom, Dad, and Jazz standing over me.

"Ugh...did anyone get the number on that train that hit me?" I asked, feeling like crap. Jazz just rolled her eyes again, and my parents just stared at me like I grew a second head. "What?" I asked.

"Daniel Sirius Potter, you wake up from passing out, and the first thing that comes out of your mouth is a bad joke?" my mom asked incredulously.

I smile sheepishly, "Well, when you've passed out as many times as I have from ghost fights, you get used to it pretty fast." My dad was currently trying not to laugh but was failing, BAD.

Mom just looked at me with a 'why me' look on her face, then turned to Jazz and told her,"Jazz, pack you and your brothers' suitcases. We need to pack for a trip to England, to get your other brother. We've already bought a summer home there. It also has a lab, so we can build a second ghost portal. But this time, the ON button goes on the outside." the last part was directed toward Dad.

I was about to respond to this when my scar started to burn like fire. I started to see visions and hear voices that didn't belong. I started to scream my lungs out, almost as loud as my wail, and then everything went black again.

When I woke up again later, Mom and Dad looked at me like they knew what was going on. But, the look in their eyes said that they really hoped they were wrong. HE was back, and there was nothing we could do but pack and leave for England.


	3. Dropped in the middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry remembers learning his parents true fate, find his family again when they move across the street, and Danny plays a pank on their Aunt and Uncle.

' _Harry_ ' - Thoughts

_Harry_  - Flashback

(Harry)- modern thought on the flashback

* * *

**_**Number 4, Privet Drive; July 1st** _ **

I was on my bed staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what I'd learned in the past year. I still couldn't believe that my parents were still alive. It was so much to take in, but still, why couldn't they came and get me? Didn't they care about me? I stopped myself from thinking anything else along those lines as I remembered the end of the of the Triwizard Tournament.

_Flashback_

_A newly reborn Voldemort raised his wand at me, but I was prepared for it. Using the sharp reflexes born and honed though Quidditch training, I flung myself behind the nearest marble headstone. 'Ew,' I thought as I realized that it was Voldemort's father gravestone. When I heard it crack, I sighed in relief. That meant the curse missed me._

_"We are not playing hide-and-seek, Harry," said the sick, twisted Fruitloop in a soft cold voice that sent shivers up my spine._ (Wait, Fruitloop? Where did that come from? Never mind, but, it fit somehow) _. "You cannot hide from me. Does this mean you are tired of our duel? Does this mean that you would prefer me to finish it now, Harry? Come out, Harry... come out and play, ... it will be quick... it might even be painless... I would not know... I have never died..."_

_I remained crouched behind the headstone just wishing to myself that I could turn invisible, but as I felt death marching towards me, I understood one thing. I sure as hell wasn't going to die like a sacred little kid. If I was going down, I was going down fighting like my parents, and I was NOT going to give in. I. AM. A. POTTER. And no Potter worth his wand would hide like a coward in the face of darkness incarnate._

_Before the Fruitloop could stick his nose-less, snakelike face around the headstone, I stood up and gripped my wand tightly in my hand. I put it out in front of me and threw myself around the headstone to face my arch-enemy. He was momentary stunned for a few milliseconds, but recovered quickly enough. We both cast our spells. I cast "Expelliarmus," the disarming jinx. The Fruitloop cast "Avada Kedavra,"the killing curse._

_What happened next was nothing short of magical. Our two spells met in midair and my wand started vibrating like one of those massage chairs. My hand seized up around it so I couldn't let go, and the beam that was connecting our wands had turned a bright, deep gold. My eyes followed the beam, and I saw that the Fruitloop was experiencing the same thing. I couldn't help but smirk at the look on his face._

_Then my feet lifted themselves off the ground._ _(_ I would have thought it was bloody awesome if I wasn't so terrified.) _The Fruitloop and I were both three feet in the air, our wands still connected by the shining gold light. We were guided away from the tomb-stones by an unseen force, and both of us were dropped unceremoniously on a patch of ground clear of graves. The Death Eaters were shouting and running around like chickens with their heads cut off, asking Voldemort for instructions._ _(_ Could these people EVER think for themselves?)  _they closed around us and formed a circle. I stared at the Fruitloop's pet snake as it slithered at the heels of the Death Eaters._ (Why couldn't that Fruitloop have a normal pet, like a cat or something?) _Some of them were drawing their wands and pointing them at me, but the golden thread connecting our two wands splintered into about a thousand more beams. Somehow our wands remained connected though. Not that I was really paying attention, since I was too busy looking at the newly formed beams of light. I watched as the beams started to move on there own, arching high over us and crisscrossing until we looked like we were in a giant dome-shaped, butterfly net. Outside the dome was the Death Eaters still circled around us, though their cries were strangely muffled._

_"Do nothing!" Voldemort shrieked to his followers. I was stunned to see his red eyes wide with astonishment as he kept trying to break the connection between my wand and his. In response, I held on more tightly so the main golden beam remained unbroken. "Do nothing unless I command you!" He spoke again to his followers._

_Then every molecule of air filled with the most beautiful and unearthly music. It came from every thread of magic around us, and I instantly recognized it, for how could I ever forget Fawkes' song... the one thing that gave me hope in The Chamber of Secrets that I would come back alive. I felt as though the song was coming from inside of me, instead of from the golden dome... and it was a sound I associated with hope, piece, and Dumbledore. It felt like an old friend was whispering in my ear._

__**Don't break the connection.** _ _

_I know, I told the music, but after I did that Murphy's law took effect it became much harder to keep the connection going. My wand began to vibrate more powerfully than ever, I felt like I was holding a live python… And that wasn't all. The beam that connected our wands changed too. It looked like beads of light were sliding back and forth across the gold stream. I felt my wand give a strong shudder as the light beads slid slowly and steadily towards my wand. As the beads got closer and closer, my wand got hotter and hotter. I suddenly felt like it could spontaneously combust at any second. As the bead got closer, my wand vibrated harder. I was sure that it wouldn't survive the contact. It already felt like it was going to shatter under my fingers._

_In the hopes of preventing my wand from blowing up, I concentrated every last particle of my mind on forcing the bead back toward Voldemort. My ears were full of the phoenix's song, my eyes were furious and fixed… and slowly, very slowly, the beads quivered to a stop, and then, just as slowly, they began to move the other way towards Voldemort. Now it was his wand vibrating extra-hard, and I when I looked back at him, he looked astonished, almost scared…_

_One of the beads of light was quivering, inches from the tip of Voldemort's wand. I didn't really understand why I was doing it, and I definly didn't know what it might achieve… but I now concentrated as I have never done in my life on forcing that small bead of light right back into Voldemort's wand… and slowly… very slowly… it moved along the golden thread… it trembled for a moment… and then it connected…_

_At once, Voldemort's wand began to emit echoing screams of pain… then [The Fruitloop's red eyes were wide with shock] a dense, smoky hand flew out of the tip of it and vanished… the ghost of the hand he had made Wormtail cut off … more shouts of pain… and then something much larger began to blossom from Voldemort's wand tip, a great, grayish something, that looked as though it were made of the solidest, densest smoke… It was a head… now a chest and arms… the torso of Cedric Diggory._

_If I ever would have released my wand from shock, it would have been then, but instinct kept me clutching my wand tightly, so that the thread of golden light remained unbroken, even though the thick gray ghost of Cedric Diggory emerged in its entirety from the end of Voldemort s wand, as though it were squeezing itself out of a very narrow tunnel… and this shade of Cedric stood up, and looked up and down the golden thread of light, and spoke._

_"Hold on Harry," he said._

_His voice was distant and echoing. I looked at Voldemort and I saw his red eyes were still wide with shock… he had no more expected this than I had… and, very dimly I heard the frightened yells of the Death Eaters, prowling around the edges of the golden dome… More screams of pain came from the wand… and then something else emerged from its tip… the dense shadow of a second head, quickly followed by arms and torso… an old man I had seen only in a dream was now pushing himself out of the end of the wand just as Cedric had done… and his ghost, or his shadow, or whatever it was, fell next to Cedric's, and surveyed Voldemort and me, and the golden web, and the connected wands, with mild surprise, leaning on his walking stick…_

_"He was a real wizard, then?" the old man said, his eyes on Voldemort. "Killed me, that one did… You fight him, boy…"_

_But already, yet another head was emerging… and this head, gray as a smoky statue, was a woman's… both my arms shaking with effort as I fought to keep my wand still, I saw her drop to the ground and straighten up like the others, staring… The shadow of Bertha Jorkins surveyed the battle before her with wide eyes._

_"Don't let go, now!" she cried, and her voice echoed like Cedric's as though from very far away. "Don't let him get you, Harry - don't let go!"_

_She and the other two shadowy figures began to pace around the inner walls of the golden web, while the Death Eaters flitted around the outside of it… and Voldemort's dead victims whispered as they circled the duelers, whispering words of encouragement to me, and hissing words I couldn't hear to Voldemort. And now another head was emerging from the tip of Voldemort's wand… Time stopped... I blinked, everything had stopped moving, not even the shadows that came out of the wand were, and the wands themselves were frozen like everything else._

_"This is sooo weird," I thought. I looked down at myself and saw something that made that moment the weirdest moment of my short life so far. I was wearing a necklace of some kind. It was rather clock-like and had a stylized CW embossed on it. I was just thinking about letting go of my wand when I heard._

_"I would not do that, young Harry," I nearly jumped out of my skin, I was so surprised, but seeing who told me that surprised me even more. The guy was FLOATING of all things, he had green skin, a staff, and a rich purple cloak_  (now that I think about it was Dumbledore's favorite color... maybe they know each other) _, red pupil-less eyes_ _[in a non-evil way]_ _with a scar near one of them._

_"Who are you, What are you, Why are you here?" I asked in rapid secession. My mind was reeling from everything that was happening right then._

_The being chuckled, and replied,"Curious boy, aren't you? Well, young Harry, my name is Clockwork, and I am an aspect or a ghost as you will. More specifically, the aspect of Time, and as to why I am here, I am here to save you like I did your parents thirteen years ago."_

_"YOU'RE LYING" I yelled, not believing it. My parents were dead, not saved. Who was he to lie about their fate?_

_The ghost, or aspect, or whatever he called himself just looked at me sadly and said,"I know you don't believe me," (I snorted) "but everything I said is true. Do you want proof?"_

_I looked at him, the twinkle in his red eyes reminded me of Professor Dumbledore's and with that realization, I started to trust him a little more. I stated," Okay, prove it if you can."_ (very stupid thing to say to anyone who reminds you of Dumbledore)

_He smiled and his eyes twinkled brighter. I watched as he floated over to Voldemort's wand and carefully touched it with his staff. The result was instantaneous, the wands started to move forward in time, but at much faster rate then before. Then a head appeared and the rest of the body quickly followed. When the body came out completely, another followed right after. When he took off his staff, the wands stopped moving forward._

_He then took out two semi-transparent necklaces, that looked liked the one I was wearing currently. As he got ready to place them on the shadows, I looked closely at them, at first they seemed to be my parents, but when I took an even closer look I noticed some small differences. The woman, had a squarer face, and a smaller nose then my mom. The man had higher cheekbones, a more rounded face, and a nose that was a little bit bigger then my Dad's._

_He then took out two semi-transparent necklaces that looked a lot like the one I was wearing currently. As he got ready to place them on the shadows, I looked at them. At first they seemed to be my parents, but when I looked closely, I noticed some small differences. The woman, had a squarer face, and a smaller nose then my mom. The man had higher cheekbones, a more rounded face, and a nose that was a little bit bigger then my dad's._

_When Clockwork placed the two necklaces on the shadows, they unfroze and started moving. The first thing they did was look down at themselves, and I saw a ghost of a smile form on their faces when they saw the necklaces. They looked up and gazed around as if searching for something. Then they saw Clockwork, they got huge grins and said in unison,"Hey Clockwork."_

_Clockwork smiled and stated,"Good evening, Madeline and Jack, I see death hasn't dampened your spirits."_

_The woman, Madeline said,"Of course not, we chose to replace Lily and James Potter. I was dying anyway, so for me at least, Voldemort did me a favor by killing me. It was a lot less painful to die of the Killing Curse than of brain cancer."_

_The knowledge made my head spin. Mom, and Dad are alive and everyone thought they were dead because these two people gave up their lives in their place! I called out in a lower voice now,"Sir, Will Mom and Dad come looking for me?"_

_"Of course Harry, the only reason they haven't done so already is because I told them not to, due to the fact Lily needed to complete her research. When the research is compete, not only will she come to find you but she will have gained valuable insight on the nature of the Killing Curse, so people can create a shield against it." Clockwork stated._

_I looked at him, "You know already, don't you?"_

_His grin got bigger, "That's right, but I can't tell people directly. I can only give a person the right clues and take them to the right path, but it is up to them to follow it. Your Mother is one of the brightest witches of her age. You know, that's why I gave her the clues, and not someone else. Now Harry, we are wasting time. Now quickly break the connection and go to Cedric Diggory's body. Grab the Triwizard cup on the way. When you get there, hold on to the body and the cup at the same time, and I will take off your Time Medallion. When I am finished altering the Death Eaters' and Voldemort's memories, I will restart time and the Portkey will activate, sending you back to school. Just to let you know, your parents should show up on or before your birthday. They're bringing a surprise as well._

_"Uh, didn't you just say you can't tell people stuff directly?" I asked surprised at the quickness and upfront-ness of the orders._

_"I am in a hurry Harry. I can only keep time frozen for so long before The Observers notice and I would prefer to keep them in the dark about this," Clockwork said in a very annoyed tone_

_"Why?" I asked, curious about who would make him act like this._

_"Because they're annoying, and they get on my nerves. That's all I'm going to say," He spoke in a no-nonsense tone that almost sounded like Aunt Petunia._

_I nodded. That tone practically screamed "get going!" I started to do as I was told. I..._

_End Flashback_

***Crash*** I jumped and my ears turned to the noise.

"Daniel Sirius Fenton be careful with that lab equipment!" I snickered, someone is in trouble, but the voice is familiar and I wonder briefly why the boy's middle name matches my godfather's name, Sirius Black.

"Sorry Mom, I'll pick up, don't worry," I heard a young male voice say in an American accent. Curious about what was going on, I got up and went to my window. What I saw surprised me.

The street in front of the house was packed with moving trucks, someone was moving into the house across the street. The one that had stood empty since before I was born. I was a little curious about this. It wasn't everyday you got new people in Little Whinging. I wondered if it's possible to go out and talk, or listen to them, but in order to pass I would have to be invisible... UGH! I can't believe I forgot about the Invisibility Cloak.

I found my school trunk and dug through it. I found my Invisibility Cloak under my copy of  _"_ _ _A History of Magic,__ _"_ and I put it on just as I heard my Aunt's shrill voice call out to my Uncle about our new neighbors. I opened my door carefully and slipped out quickly and quietly. I slowly tiptoed down the hall to the stairs. I held my breath and pressed myself against the wall as Uncle Vernon walked up the staircase loudly complaining about... well everything from the movers to me. Hmm, I'd never heard him say so many words in one go, he must have needed to vent. Then I rushed down the staircase as fast as I could while still making no noise, and I was out the door in a flash.

Outside was a mess. With the moving boxes everywhere and the two moving vans, it was like a small maze... and was that an armored car? I navigated the maze in the direction of the house, and as I went through, I saw the insides of the boxes. The contents looked like they belonged in a mad scientist's lab. There were beakers of pretty much every size, gun-like objects with glowing green goop in them, and various other devices that would make Mr. Weasley jump for joy.

I got through it all rather quickly, and I reached the door only to discover a rather large man in an kill-me-orange spandex jumpsuit arguing with the movers. It took everything I had not to burst out laughing at the sight. After I got myself under control, I started to paying attention to what they were saying.

"You're finished unloading, so can you please leave? We can do the rest ourselves,"the large man said.

"Mr. Fenton, it is against company legislation to leave without finishing everything, as I've told you three times already," said an exasperated mover man.

The newly revealed Mr. Fenton said, "I'm sorry, but a lot of our equipment is highly sensitive. I'd be much more comfortable if you'd leave it to me and my family."

"Okay, okay, you've made your point. Just don't tell our company that we did this."

"Of course we won't, now get moving so we can do our part," Mr. Fenton said. At this I decided to take a closer look at Mr. Fenton. At first he reminded me of the shade of the person who replaced Dad when Voldemort attacked. It made me suspicious, but the closer I looked, the more that didn't seem right. "That's not Mr. Fenton," I thought and with that the illusion disappeared. I saw a much fatter version of my Dad. "That's odd, still doesn't confirm anything though," I thought

When the mover left, "Mr. Fenton" went inside his house and I followed close behind. I slipped in front when he turned around to close the door. After he closed the door he headed towards the staircase (probably to get his family), we both heard a voice yell, "Danny come back here!" The Danny in question was running as fast as his legs could carry him down the stairs and away from the voice's owner.

He called out, "Quick Dad hide me! Mom's trying to put MAKE-UP on my scar!" His voice matched the male voice from earlier, so I took a closer look at him so I could put a face with the voice. What I saw surprised me. He was a teen around my age, and he looked like he could be my brother, or twin. He had the same messy black-hair, and his face matched mine (minus the scar on my forehead, glasses, and green eyes) and when I looked down at his hands I noticed something that made me give a small gasp. He had a scar, one that looked exactly like mine on the back of his left hand. "This is too weird," I thought to myself. But at least I knew what he was talking about. "Maybe I could hide my scar with make-up too." Somehow, I could feel my spirits raise at the thought of hiding my stupid scar.

"Mr. Fenton" looked at Danny and said, "Now, Son I know you don't want to," Danny snorted, "but you have to do this. If anyone sees that scar before we're ready to reveal the truth, there would be a lot of questions that we can't answer right now. No one should see it until we get in contact with Dumbledore and after Lily hexes him for leaving your brother with your aunt... well if we can get in contact with him before you and your brother's birthday, she won't do it, but anyway I'll make it up to you later if you do this now. And I have a favor to ask. I heard about the pranks you did at school," The boy paled considerably, "NO, NO your not in trouble for it. I am actually proud of them," The boy looked confused, "No don't give me that look. When I went to Hogwarts, I was one of the biggest pranksters in the school with my best friends Remus, Sirius, and Peter(he spat out the last name). We also became illegal Animagi to help Remus on the Full moon. I'm a Stag, Sirius is a dog, and Peter(again spat out) is a Rat, in more ways then one. But anyway, I want you to pull a prank on your aunt and uncle. I can't do it because Clockwork's bound mine and Lily's magic until you and your brother turn 15. And I know your magic's bound too, but you're good at doing pranks with out it, so please."

"Bloody Hell! That was my DAD! He had to be, only Sirius, my dad, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, and Peter know that 3/4ths of The Marauders are Illegal Animagi. So Danny is my brother... MERLIN I HAVE A BROTHER! Oh crap, I hope he likes me! But is my brother(Merlin, this will take some getting used to) a Prankster like dad was?... Wait dumb question..." I thought until my thoughts became incoherent. My last coherent thought before my brain shut down was "At least now I know the surprise Clockwork was talking about" despite the turmoil my inner battle was causing me, it was unknown to my newly discovered family in front of me, and their conversation went on unhindered.

"Alright Dad, you win," Danny sighed, "but you own me big, letting me prank my sister big. I'll let Mom put make-up on me, but pranking my Aunt and Uncle... (Danny grinned evilly) I'm not sure I even had to ask, but my idea requires you to blast them with an ecto-gun when they run out, got it?"

Dad nodded his head in agreement and Danny went slowly back up the stairs. A few minutes later he came back down the stairs, and went out the door. By then I was slightly more aware of the situation, but I was still frozen to the spot. I watched Dad bring stuff from the yard inside the house and I saw him bring out one of those gun-like objects I saw earlier. It must've been the Ecto-gun my brother (still odd to think) was talking about. I still wish I could see Mom, and the sister my brother mentioned, but a high pitched scream brought me out of my frozen state and I ran to the nearest window and Dad took aim.

Outside I saw my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin running like there was no tomorrow.. well my Aunt was running the other two were waddling. Then, I watched as a glowing flying clump of goo the color of a killing curse flew at my legal guardians. It hit it's targets and the screaming became louder as they became covered in the green substance. I watched as they they crammed into their car and drove away. It was so funny, but I knew after something like that I couldn't keep my cover up much longer. I walked out the open door and I passed by Danny outside as I headed back to my Aunt's house.

As I walked back to the house under the cloak, my mind was reeling, and my lungs were bursting with barely contained laughter. That was hilarious! And Dad's add on made it so much sweeter! Who knew Green goo could come in handy?

When I got to the door, I took a quick peak inside. What I saw made my jaw drop. I knew Danny pranked our aunt and uncle, don't get me wrong, but this was worthy of the Weasley Twins. Everything was covered in a thin layer of solid ice from the floor to the furniture. It left me wondering, how did he do it without magic? I went up the staircase slowly to avoid slipping on the ice and went to my room, laughing whole-heartedly.

When I got to my room, I sat down to write letters to Sirius, Ron, and Hermione to explain what I learned last year and just now. I also wanted to tell them about the prank Danny did, Dad's add-on, and I wanted to ask Sirius what he thought of me eavesdropping on the people I know now as my parents, brother, and big sis. Lastly, I put a request in Sirius's letter for him to tell Dumbledore that, for some reason, my brother had the same scar as me. The difference was that his was on the back of his hand. I wanted to know how it was possible if he wasn't even there when Voldemort attacked. When I finished the letters, I gave them to Hedwig to send to my friends and godfather (I wondered how he would take the news of my brother being named after him) After that I sat on my bed to wait.


	4. Dementors, Magic, and Halfas, Oh My! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title It what it says on the tin

**Harry's POV**

It's been a couple of weeks since "The Great Potter Prank" as Sirius and I like to call it in our letters. Ron and Hermione's reply letters were shocked and excited about the fact my parents are alive, and I've spent most of my time under the cloak to learn about my family. Ron, Hermione, and Sirius say I should reveal myself so we can be a family again, but how do I do that? I mean, I hardly know them, and what if they didn't love me anymore? I know it seems stupid but I can't walk in there without being under Dad's cloak.

I was currently in my bedroom on Number Four Privet drive, rereading the last letters Ron, Hermione, and Sirius sent me after I told them the latest batch of information about my family and inquired about the Fruitloop who returned to his body last year. Most of the letters were stuff I already knew about Voldemort and them telling me to reveal myself to my family, again. I told them anything I find out about my siblings. Danny, I found out, has two best friends named Sam and Tucker (Whose names seem very familiar, but I can't place my finger on where I've heard them before), hates toast, and is a prankster like Dad. Jazz, my older sister, is the most mature sixteen year old I have ever met (and I knew Percy Weasley at that age). She wants to study how the human brain works. Hermione thinks my sister is awesome and my brother needs to grow up. Sirius thinks Danny is a mini-Prongs, and my sister needs to live a little. Ron, well all he said was that he couldn't believe someone could hate any type of food.

I looked up when I heard something shift and I looked around the room to try to find the source. I couldn't find anything, so I got up from my desk and stretched a bit. I turned to look at the clock and I saw that it read ten o five PM. I jumped a little in surprise, wasn't it just eight o'clock a few minutes ago? All of a sudden I felt really tried. I decided to go to sleep early today instead of staying up until midnight trying to do essays. I got ready for bed and was out like a light as soon as I laid down on the bed with a Flump.

**Danny's POV**

It's been a couple of weeks since I pranked my Aunt and Uncle. I have to admit I loved it, it was either my Dad's genes or the fact I'm half-ghost, but scaring the crap out of them was the most fun I'd had in months. It was so easy. Just a little noise making, freezing the first floor and whispering "Boo" was all it took to get them to run out the door screaming, it was almost a disappointment. I had a whole show planned and they run out during the warmup... cowards. Lately I've been either helping Mom and Dad settle in, or watching my brother in ghost-form, and I've learned a lot about him from it. I now know his best friends' names are Ron and Hermione, he likes toast(...bleh, he can have it) and he spies on us in the morning from under the cloke because he's too shy to do anything else. He also hates his fame, and boy do I know how that feels... stupid reporters not giving my ghost-half a minute's piece.

Currently, I was invisibly looking over my brother's shoulder as he reread the letters he got from his friends and our godfather Sirius (well he would be named my godfather). I've been rather bored lately, due to the fact I was so used to fighting ghosts 24/7. While the vacation was nice, I was starting to pull my hair with all the inactivity. At least I could help unpack. Anyway, I was reading the letter with him, and I shifted my floating form to get a better view. But when I did, Harry stiffened and started to look around. "Oh crap," I thought as I held my breath and turned intangible, but he didn't notice me.

I stayed intangible as my brother got up to stretch and I snickered softly when I saw him jump after looking at the clock. I watched as he seemed to decide something, then I turned around when I realized that he was getting ready for bed. Harry finished in record time and was asleep on the bed in a few minutes. After this, I flew out of the house... well not before debating about pranking my Aunt, Uncle, and my (not Danielle) cousin again. As I flew to my house, I silently wished for something interesting to happen.

**HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP **~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP~HP~DP****

_**Three days Later** _

**Danny's POV**

Okay, so maybe wishing for anything is a bad idea, whether Desiree's around, or not. I'm saying this because just yesterday, my brother Harry, had to run from boxy for three hours. At the time, me and my family were out shopping for food and stuff (Mom drove, 'cause even after nearly 20 years of living like a non-magical person, Dad still can't drive like one. How he got his license without magic is a mystery to everyone.)

Apparently Harry was weeding the garden for Aunt Tuney(as mom calls her) after we left, and boxy showed up to take the boxes we left out for the garbage man. Harry tried to stop him, and in return Boxy started yelling "BEWARE! I am the box ghost!" As usual, and threw boxes at him. My poor brother tried to run away from Boxy and his boxes, but Boxy being the annoying ghost he is, just wouldn't stop. At least, not until we came back three hours later, and I had to put him in thermos... again. Huh, even across the pond from Amity, Boxy STILL managed to find and annoy me.

But enough about yesterday, today I was floating invisibly above Harry as he hid behind the hydrangea bush. He has been getting more agitated lately with the lack of information about Moldyshorts, (Harry's been calling him a Fruitloop, but he has never meet Vlad, the king of Fruitloops, so it was okay) and personally I didn't blame him. No one likes being left in the dark, but I had to admit, was smart of them not to tell Harry EVERYTHING. I mean, what if the letters were intercepted or something? For some strange unknown reason, Harry had taken to listening to the non-magical news. Since he was afraid of our parents' house, and Aunt Petunia hated his guts, he laid down behind a bush (which was kind of sad).

And speaking of our Aunt, her fat pig of a husband just started talking. "Glad to see the boy's stopped trying to butt in. Where is he, anyway?"

"I don't know," said Aunt Horse-face, unconcerned. "Not in the house."

Uncle Vernon grunted like the pig he was and said, "Watching the news…" he said scathingly. "I'd like to know what he's really up to. As if a normal boy cares what's on the news - Dudley hasn't got a clue what's going on; I doubt he knows who the Prime Minister is!" That part he said pretty cheerfully. I rolled my eyes a bit at that. Like it was something to be proud of. "Anyway, it's not as if there'd be anything about his lot on our news–"

"Vernon, shh!" said Aunt Petunia. "The window's open!"

"Oh - yes - sorry, dear."

The Dursleys fell silent. Harry and I listened to a jingle about Fruit 'n' Bran breakfast cereal while we watched Mrs. Figg, a batty cat-loving old squib lady from nearby Wisteria Walk, amble slowly past (but I'm not sure if Harry knew she is a squib, since I don't think he was there when Dad told Jazz and me a few hours ago).

She was frowning and muttering to herself, and with my super hearing I understood what she said. "Idiots, the lot of them. How do they expect me to guard Harry and find where James and Lily are when I can't even cast a simple spell. and Mundungus better..." that was all I heard before she was out of ear shot, and Harry looked very pleased that he was concealed behind the bush. She had rounded the corner and vanished from view before Uncle Vernon's voice floated out of the window again.

"Dudders out for tea?"

"At the Polkisses'," said Aunt Petunia fondly. "He's got so many little friends, he's so popular."

I watched as Harry suppressed a snort with difficulty, and inwardly, I agreed. I followed my cousin one day, and instead of going for tea, he spent the whole evening vandalizing the play park, smoking on street corners and throwing stones at passing cars and children. All this while Harry had been digging newspapers out of garbage cans (which was kind of gross). The opening notes of the music that indicated the seven o'clock news reached our ears and Harry turned over onto his stomach. He seemed eager about something.

"Record numbers of stranded holiday makers fill air ports as the Spanish baggage-handlers' strike reaches its second week –"

Give 'em a lifelong siesta, I would," snarled Uncle Vernon over the end of the newsreader's sentence. I watched as relief spread across my brother's face. I had no clue why though. I watched as Harry let out a long, slow breath and stared up at me (Though he didn't know I was there. He was probably looking at the sky, but as for the reason, don't ask me. I stopped trying to figure out my brother a while ago. Probably saved me several headaches).

I tuned out the T.V and started to think about my best friends, Sam and Tucker. God I missed them, but someone had to stay behind to fight the ghosts, and we weren't going to leave it all to the Red Huntress (AKA Valerie). I remembered when I told them what my Mom and Dad told me.

_Flashback_

_We were in my room in 'Fenton' works, and I had just finished telling them everything. They were currently trying to process the information. Eventually, Sam came out of her trance and simply stated "Wow."_

_"Man Danny, that must have been a shock," Tucker said. "He he, hey, now you can say 'serious' is your middle name and be telling the truth!" Sam just rolled her eyes and I smirked._

_Sam then asked,"So what now Danny?"_

_I sighed "Well I was getting to that. My whole family is moving to England for the next school year, and we're going to find my twin brother, Harry. Wow, I have to say its still weird to think about. Most likely, the block on my magic will reappear sometime this summer, since that's when Mom's and Dad's will. So I'll probably go to Hogwarts with Harry, and after that we'll come back here for the summer..." Sam cut me off with,_

_"Danny why in the world will you come back here, when you could stay in England?" she asked_

_I smiled at her and said, "Well because, this is the one place in the world where pure wizard magic is impossible to use. Wizards can't even teleport here or anywhere within a hundred mile radius. Mom said something about Ectoplasmic interference messing with a wizard's core, and she also said that everyone in our high school could be a witch or wizard but no one could tell because they live here. So that means this the one place in the world where Moldyshorts and his Fart Eaters (Tucker started laughing and Sam stared at me) will rather Avada Kedavra themselves, then follow us here. They'd basically lose their magic while they were here. Mom said she discovered a way to counteract this but she doesn't know if it will work yet..." Sam cut me off again with_

_"Danny your rambling," and I smiled sheepishly._

_I took a deep breath and said, "Guys, I need to ask you a huuuge favor. Can you guys take care of the town while I am gone? I..." This time Tuck cut me off._

_"Danny, you don't even need to ask. But how are we going to explain Phantom's absence?"_

_I thought a bit and said, "Maybe we can give an anomyous tip the the local news station that Phantom remembered his brother from when he was human and went to go find him, to make sure he was safe. It is the truth, but not the whole truth so we'll be..."_

_End flashback_

A loud, echoing crack broke up my thoughts and made me shoot ten feet into the air. I quickly looked down as a cat streaked out from under a parked car and flew out of sight. Soon after that, a shriek, a bellowed oath, and the sound of breaking china came from our Aunt and Uncle's living room. Harry jumped to his feet like his life depended on it, while at the same time pulling his wand from the waistband of his jeans. I winced when his head collided with the Dursleys' open window, and the resulting crash made our Aunt Petunia scream even louder.

I watched Harry hold his wand out as he tried to find the source of the noise, but he had barely stood upright when two large purple hands reached through the open window and closed tightly around my brother's throat. I started to see red. I was about to reveal myself to give the Pig a piece of my mind. and an ectoblast to the face (Nobody messes with MY family N.O.B.O.D.Y) but before I could Harry's magic produces something like an ecto-shield to protect him.

I watched as Harry fell forward over the hydrangea bush, straightened up and looked around. There was no sign of what had caused the loud cracking noise, but there were several faces peering through various nearby windows. My brother then stuffed his wand hastily back into his jeans and tried to look innocent (Didn't work).

"Lovely evening!" shouted Uncle Vernon, waving at Mrs. Number Seven, who was glaring from behind her net curtains. "Did you hear that car alarm just now? Gave Petunia and me quite a fright!" He continued to grin in a horrible, maniacal way (creeped ME out and I'm Half-ghost) until all the curious neighbors had disappeared from their windows. Then the grin became a grimace of rage as he beckoned Harry back towards him (He'd better not try anything)

Harry moved a few steps closer, taking care to stop just short of the point at where Uncle Vernon's outstretched hands could resume their strangling. I floated down near Harry to be able to stop our uncle in case he tried to kill him.

"What the devil do you mean by it, boy?" asked Uncle Vernon in a croaky voice that trembled with fury, it was kinda funny how much he resembled a frog at that point.

"What do I mean by what?" Asked my brother coldly. My twin kept looking left and right up the street, still hoping to see the person who had made the cracking noise, though I knew they were probably long gone by now.

"Making a racket like a starting pistol right outside our –"

"I didn't make that noise," said Harry firmly. (I quietly cheered him on for that)

Our Aunt Petunia's thin, horsy face now appeared beside Uncle Vernon's wide, purple one. She looked mad. And I invisibly stuck my tongue out at her.

"Why were you lurking under our window?"

"Yes - yes, good point, Petunia! What were you doing under our window, boy?"

"Listening to the news," my twin said in a resigned voice.

Our aunt and uncle exchanged looks of outrage.

"Listening to the news! Again?"

"Well, it changes every day, you see," my twin said, and I nearly burst out laughing at their faces.

"Don't you be clever with me, boy! I want to know what you're really up to - and don't give me any more of this 'listening to the news' rubbish! You know perfectly well that your lot -"

"Careful, Vernon!" breathed Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon lowered his voice so that we could barely hear him, "-that your lot don't get on our news!"

"That's all you know," Harry said.

The Dursleys goggled at him for a few seconds, then Aunt Petunia said, "You're a nasty little liar. What are all those -" she, too, lowered her voice so that Harry probably had to lip-read the next words. I could barely hear with my superhearing, "- owls doing if they're not bringing you news?"

"Aha!" said Uncle Vernon in a triumphant whisper. "Get out of that one, boy! As if we didn't know you get all your news from those pestilential birds!"

Harry hesitated for a moment and then he finally said "The owls… aren't bringing me news."

"I don't believe it," said Aunt Petunia at once.

"No more do I," said Uncle Vernon forcefully.

"We know you're up to something funny," said Aunt Petunia.

"We're not stupid, you know," said Uncle Vernon.

"Well, that's news to me," said Harry, at that I did laugh but luckly my brother was already walking away. He then crossed the front lawn, stepped over the low garden wall and was strode off up the street. I really had to fly to keep up.

As my brother walked down the street, he seemed to be thinking deeply about something. Every few steps, he glanced back over his shoulder. We turned a corner into Magnolia Crescent, and I began to wonder if he knew where he is going. Then I followed as Harry crossed Magnolia Crescent, turned on to Magnolia Road and headed towards the darkening playground. "So that's where he was heading," I thought.

My brother jumped over the locked park gate and set off across the parched grass. The park was as empty as the surrounding streets. When he reached the swings, he sank into the only one that no one had managed to break yet, coiled one arm around the chain and stared moodily at the ground, deep in thought. I stared at him wishing not for the first time that I knew what he was thinking or could at least stop being shy and talk to him.

I don't know how long Harry had sat on the swing and I flouted in the air before the sound of voices interrupted our musings and Harry looked up while I turned around to look. The streetlamps from the surrounding roads were casting a misty glow just strong enough to silhouette a group of people making their way across the park. One of them was singing a loud, crude song, and the others were laughing. A soft ticking noise came from several expensive racing bikes that they were wheeling along.

I knew who those people were. The figure in front was unmistakably our pig of a cousin, Dudley Dursley, waddling his way home, accompanied by his faithful gang. Harry then got to his feet and stretched, and I heard his back pop a bit. My twin brother then yawned, and set off towards the park gate. I've noticed that Magnolia Road, is a lot like Privet Drive. It was full of large, square houses with perfectly manicured lawns, all owned by large, square owners who drove very clean cars similar to Uncle Vernon's. All in all, it was dull and boring just like the people who lived here. Harry walked quickly and I flew, so that halfway along Magnolia Road Dudley's gang came into view again; they were saying their farewells at the entrance to Magnolia Crescent. Harry stepped into the shadow of a large lilac tree and waited, while I flouted above.

"… squealed like a pig, didn't he?" One member was saying. The rest were laughing loudly.

"Nice right hook, Big D," said another who has a face like a rat.

"Same time tomorrow?" said Dudley.

"Round at my place, my parents will be out," said the last one.

"See you then," said Dudley.

"Bye, Dud!"

"See ya, Big D!"

Harry and I waited for the rest of the gang to move on before setting off again. When their voices had faded once more, we headed around the corner into Magnolia Crescent. By walking quickly we soon came within hailing distance of Dudley, who was strolling along at his ease, humming tunelessly.

"Hey, Big D!" Dudley turned.

"Oh," he grunted. "It's you."

"How long have you been 'Big D' then?" Harry said.

"Shut it," snarled our cousin as he was turning away.

"Cool name," said Harry, grinning and falling into step beside our cousin. "But you'll always be 'Ickle Diddykins' to me." (I started to snicker softly)

"I said, SHUT IT!" said Dudley, whose ham-like hands had curled into fists.

"Don't the boys know that's what your mum calls you?"

"Shut your face."

"You don't tell her to shut her face. What about 'Popkin' and 'Dinky Diddydums', can I use them then?" (It evolved into quiet giggles)

Dudley said nothing. The effort of keeping himself from hitting My brother seemed to demand all his self-control.

"So who've you been beating up tonight?" Harry asked, his grin fading. "Another ten-year-old? I know you did Mark Evans two nights ago -"

"He was asking for it," snarled Dudley.

"Oh yeah?"

"He cheeked me."

"Yeah? Did he say you look like a pig that's been taught to walk on its hind legs? Cause that's not cheek, Dud, that's true." At that I gave a quick bark of true laughter, but I stop short when I noticed Harry looking a round for the source, but he soon stopped and continued.

We turned right down a narrow alleyway that formed a shortcut between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. It was empty and much darker than the streets it linked because there were no street lamps. Harry and Dudley's footsteps were muffled between garage walls on one side and a high stone fence on the other.

"Think you're a big man carrying that thing, don't you?" Dudley said after a few seconds.

"What thing?"

"That - that thing you're hiding." (I rolled my eyes, this kid couldn't even say the word wand)

My brother grinned Evilly. "Not as stupid as you look, are you, Dud? But I s'pose, if you were, you wouldn't be able to walk and talk at the same time." And I watched as Harry pulled out his wand. then I saw Dudley looking sideways at it and I snorted.

"You're not allowed," Dudley said at once. "I know you're not. You'd get expelled from that freak school you go to."

"How d'you know they haven't changed the rules, Big D?" (I quietly cheered him on again for that)

"They haven't," said Dudley, though he didn't sound completely convinced.

My brother laughed softly.

"You haven't got the guts to take me on without that thing, have you?" Dudley snarled.

"Whereas you just need four mates behind you before you can beat up a ten year old.

You know that boxing title you keep banging on about? How old was your opponent? Seven? Eight?"

"He was sixteen, for your information," snarled Dudley, "and he was out cold for twenty minutes after I'd finished with him and he was twice as heavy as you. You just wait till I tell Dad you had that thing out –"

"Running to Daddy now, are you? Is his ickle boxing champ frightened of nasty Harry's wand?"

"Not this brave at night, are you?" sneered Dudley.

"This is night, Diddykins. That's what we call it when it goes all dark like this."

"I mean when you're in bed!" Dudley snarled.

We all had stopped walking and Harry started to stare at our cousin. From the little I could see of Dudley's large face, he was wearing a strangely triumphant look.

"What d'you mean, I'm not brave when I'm in bed?" said Harry, completely nonplussed. "What am I supposed to be frightened of, pillows or something?"

"I heard you last night," said Dudley breathlessly. "Talking in your sleep. Moaning."

"What d'you mean?" My brother asked.

Dudley gave a harsh bark of laughter, then adopted a high-pitched whimpering voice. "Don't kill Cedric! Don't kill Cedric!' Who's Cedric - your boyfriend?" (I seriously wanted to deck him right then and there)

"I - you're lying," Harry said.

"Dad! Help me, Dad! He's going to kill me, Dad! Boo hoo!"(I went from decking to blasting ecto-energy in face)

"Shut up," My brother said quietly. "Shut up, Dudley, I'm warning you!"

"Come and help me, Dad! Mum, come and help me! He's killed Cedric! Dad, help me! He's going to - don't you point that thing at me!" Dudley backed into the alley wall. My brother was pointing his wand directly at Dudley's heart.

"Don't ever talk about that again," Harry snarled. "D'you understand me?"

"Point that thing somewhere else!"

"I said, do you understand me?"

"Point it somewhere else!"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM -"

Dudley gave an odd, shuddering gasp, as though he had been doused in icy water, and Harry turned as white as my hair. My Ghost-sense went off, but instead of the usual blue, it was pure white, as if someone sucked all the color out of it. I tensed and got ready to drop my invisibility to protect my family from what ever caused it to go off.

Something strange had happened to the sky. The star-strewn indigo sky was suddenly pitch black and the lightness - the stars, the moon, even misty street lamps at either end of the alley had vanished. The distant rumble of cars and the whisper of trees had gone. The balmy evening was suddenly piercingly, bitingly cold. We were surrounded by total, impenetrable, silent darkness. It was like some giant hand had dropped a thick, icy mantle over the entire alleyway, blinding all of us (except me, since I was a halfa and could see in the dark.)

Dudley's terrified voice broke and he said to Harry, "W-what are you d-doing? St-stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything! Shut up and don't move!" My brother said in a no-nonsense voice that left no room for argument. I thought to myself, "Did he know what was causing this?"

"I c-can't see! I've g-gone blind! I -"

"I said shut up!" Harry nearly shouted

"I'll t-tell Dad!" Dudley whimpered. "W-where are you? What are you d-do—?"

"Will you shut up?" Harry hissed, "I'm trying to lis —" But he soon fell silent, and though I didn't think it was possible, he went even whiter. Then I heard it. A quiet whispering that sent chills up and down my spine, "Food... soul food... eat... eat soul... Harry Potter... food." This scared me even more. As I watched Dudley punch Harry in fear, I knew that I had to protect my family. I closed my eyes, dropped my invisibility, and opened them again. I sucked in a deep breath and yelled as loud as I could without activating my ghostly wail, "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU... THINGS!"


	5. Dementors, Magic, and Halfas, Oh My! part 2

**Harry's POV**

"Will you shut up?" I hissed at my stupid cousin, Dudley. "I'm trying to lis—" But I soon fell silent as I felt the coldness deepen, along with the long, hoarse, rattling breaths that I knew all too well. But unlike before, I could almost hear words intermixed with the breaths. "Great," I thought "now we can add Dememtors to the list of things I understand. Weren't snakes bad enough?"

"C-cut it out! Stop doing it! I'll h-hit you, I swear I will!" said a frightened Dudley

"Dudley, shut—"

WHAM. A fist made contact with the side of my head, lifting me off my feet. Small white lights popped in front of my eyes, and for the second time in an hour I felt as though my head had been cleaved in two. In the next moment, I had landed flat on the ground, and my wand had flown out of my hand.

"You moron, Dudley!" I yelled, my eyes watering with pain as I scrambled to my hands and knees, feeling around frantically in the blackness for my wand. I heard Dudley blundering away, hitting the alley fence, stumbling. Then all of a sudden, the near silence was shattered with a frantic yell of "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU... THINGS!" This shocked me, but I started to look for Danny. It had to be him. He was my only brother (that I knew of) and Dudley was an only child. But instead of my black-haired, blue-eyed brother it was someone, or something else.

Floating in the air before me, was a white-haired teen about my age. He had eerie glowing green eyes that seemed to be filled with pure anger at the Dementors. He had a pure white aura around him that seemed to light up the whole alleyway. I used it to my advantage by finding my wand and grabbing it, but for some reason, I no longer felt like I needed it.

He looked at me and smiled, but then his expression turned to one of serious concentration and he said quite clearly,"Harry get your cousin, get behind me, and cover your ears. I'll deal with these things." I did as he said, but not before seeing him pull out a thermos from seemingly nowhere. I wondered where it came from as I pulled Dudley behind him and covered my ears.

He was watching us as we did this, and the Dementors were almost upon us when we finished. I watched as he turned around to face them and took a deep breath. Then, he released the most horrible scream I had ever heard. It was worse than a thousand people under the crucius curse could've ever sounded like. The sound drove the dementors back. And when the Dementors seemed to have had enough, he stopped yelling and uncapped the thermos (though he was looking very drained) he pointed it at them, and a blue entral light came out of it, encasing the Dementors. I watched as the light sucked them, in even as they tried to escape it. But it was all in vain, as it sucked them in completely and he put the cap back on, trapping them.

He swayed a bit and fell to the ground on his knees and a pure white ring appeared around his waist. He seemed to try to stop it, but it didn't work. The ring split into two, and they began traveling up and down, revealing a new form. By the time the upper ring had reached his chest, he had passed out, causing the rings to move faster, as if he was fighting it before. When the ring finished its transforming sequence, a familiar black-haired boy lay before me. My brother Danny was that floating person from before. Well at least I knew now why he told the Dementors to stay away from me. Then, I said the only thing at that could've ever made sense at that moment, "BLOODY HELL!"

Dudley looked around still shaken and asked a rather stupid question, "What just happened?"

"Let me think Dud," I said, "I think we were attacked by two creatures from my world known as Dementors. They eat happiness and suck out peoples' souls if they kiss you. My brother used a weird ability of his to save both our skins, but he used too much energy and passed out on the ground. So are you going to stand there like a moron or are you going to help bring him to my parents house?"

"B-b-but aren't your parents dead?" Dudley asked, rather shocked.

"I thought the same thing until last year. When the... When the spirit... Person... Thing... Told me he saved my parents lives AND sent them back in time in order for them to have a good cover, because what better place to hide than in then past? You know that family that moved in across the street? That's my Mom's and Dad's place." I told Dudley.

"Then why haven't you moved in with them if they're here in Surrey?" Dudley asked as if it was that simple

"I don't have to tell you if I don't want to," I stated, "Now will you help me, Dud?"

Dudley seemed to think about it for a while but eventually he seem to decide to help and he went to my brother and picked him up by his shoulders. Though as I went to pick up his feet Mrs. Figg, our batty old neighbor, came panting into sight. Her grizzled grey hair was escaping from its hairnet, a clanking string shopping bag was swinging from her wrist and her feet were halfway out of her tartan carpet slippers. I tried to stow my wand hurriedly out of sight, but she stared and shrieked "Don't put it away idiot boy! What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!"

I stared as she contuned to rant a rave. "He left! Left to see someone about a batch of cauldrons that fell off the back of a broom! I told him I'd flay him alive if he went, and now look! Dementors! It's just lucky I put Mr. Tibbies on the case! But we haven't got time to stand around! Hurry, now, we've got to get you back! Oh, the trouble this is going to cause! I will kill him!" and at this I had enough.

"Mrs. Figg calm down, we're fine you can ask Dudley for confirmation. Thanks to my currently passed out brother that we're now carrying and a wierd thermos the Dementors are trapped forever. I didn't even NEED to cast a Patronus which is probably a good thing now that I think about it..." Mrs. Figg cut me off.

"Wait, Your brother? How do you know that!? Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for Lily and James? And here you are knowing exactly where they are... but never mind that now. We have to get going, both of you pick him up and head towards Privet Drive." Dudley and I worked together to pick up Danny who was MUCH heavier than he looked (he looked around 90 Kg but was really a little more then 120 Kg) so I was glad for the help.

"Keep your wand out," she told me, as we entered Wisteria Walk, and I rolled my eyes. "Well, someone was paranoid," I couldn't help but think.

"Mrs. Figg, what happened was either an attempt by Voldemort to have me lose my soul or an attempt to get me expelled from school. Either way, it didn't work, and in all likelihood, there won't be another attempt today. Most wizards think that, against a Dementor, you either cast a Patronus or lose your soul. It would take a while for the person who sent the Dementors after me to realize that I survived, since I didn't take then down with my magic and so the trace won't detect anything. Heck, the only reason they'll know is because the Dementors won't come back to them," I said to Mrs. Figg.

She seemed to beam at my logic, but then it turned into a frown. She asked, "What if they sent more then the two that your brother defeated, Harry?"

"I think whoever did this wanted to keep this as quiet as possible so I couldn't get help. But anyway, I'm not going to put my wand away, Mrs. Figg, I'm just saying we shouldn't panic, because panicked people make the most mistakes. We need to think with logic and not stress, but we also should prepare for all possibilities." I stated. while Mrs. Figg and I were speaking, Dudley seemed to get over his shock, and stopped looking like he was in a daze. He now seemed to be looking at Mrs. Figg and me in awe (which was just bloody weird).

 _'We're probably an odd sight, walking down the street, with two teens carrying another, and an older woman leading them.'_  I thought to my self as we walked in silence... But as we came closer to Privet Drive we heard loud  _crack_  (Mrs. Figg started to glare) and a squat, unshaven man smelling strongly of mingled drink and stale tobacco, in a tattered overcoat appeared right in front of us. I looked closely and noticed that he had short knobby legs, long messy red hair, and bloodshot eyes. He was also holding what I recognized as an invisibility cloak.

"'S' up, Figgy?" he said, staring from Mrs. Figg to Dudley, Danny and I. "What 'appened to staying undercover, and who's that?"

"I'll give you undercover!" cried Mrs. Figg, "Dementors, you useless skiving thief! Thank Merlin Harry's brother managed to trap them before passing out!"

"Dementors? Harry's brother? Trapped?" the strange man repeated, looking rather scared, "He managed to TRAP dementors!?"

"Yes, you worthless pile of bat droppings, and he wouldn't have needed to if you had been on your watch Mundungus Fletcher!" Mrs Figg yelled at the man named Mundungus.

"Blimey." said Mundungus weakly with what sounded a bit like awe in his voice, looking from Mrs. Figg, to the still unconscious Danny, to me, and then back to Mrs. Figg. "Blimey, I..."

"And you buying off stolen cauldrons! Didn't I tell you not to go? Didn't I!?"

"I - well, I -" Mundungus looked deeply uncomfortable and my steady glare probably wasn't helping him any. "It... it was a very good business opportunity, see..."

I watched as Mrs. Figg started whacking Mundungus in the face with her bag, which, judging by the clanking noise, was either filled with tools or cat food. Either way it must've hurt.

"Ouch - gerroff - gerroff, you mad old bat! Someone's - ouch - gotta tell Dumbledore!" Mundgus said while trying to fight off the bag he was being hit with.

"Yes - they - have!" yelled Mrs. Figg saying a word with every swing of the bag. "And - it - had - better - be - you - and - you - can - tell - him - why - you - weren't - there - to - help!"

"Keep your - ouch - 'airnet on!" said Mundungus, his arms over his head in a effert to block the bag from hitting his face. "I'm going, I'm going!" And with another crack, he vanished.

"I hope Dumbledore murders him!" said Mrs. Figg furiously. "Now come on you two, what are you waiting for... Christmas?" We paused a second before walking in the direction of our street.

We were barely halfway down the street when we caught sight of Uncle Vernon's big red face came into view. He was practically shaking with anger.

"Where have you been?! You ungrateful little twit! Dudley disappears for hours and you come back with the neighbor's unconscious kid! How the bloody hell are you gonna explain this?!" You could practically see the steam coming from his ears.

Petunia walked out from behind him with a similar look. "We should've known this kind of thing would happen when we took you in! You go upstairs right this instant! Nothing good ever comes from your kind, so you'll be staying there until you get shipped back to where you freaks belong!"

I'm not sure what made me so mad about those words. I had heard much worse from the Dursleys before, but something about this time tipped me over the edge. I regarded the couple who I had the misfortune to call my "aunt an uncle" with a cold stare.

"You know what? No. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of all of it! I'm sick of listening to you pick on me and the people who actually care about me! I'm sick of being treated like a piece of mud you picked off your shoes! I'm sick of seeing your faces every time I get up! And I'm sick of living in this god awful place that you consider home!" I spat out the last word in disgust. It would be a lie to say I didn't slightly enjoy the horrified looks on their faces. Even Dudley took a step back. I took a deep breath to calm myself down, but my glare remained cold as ice.

"I'll speak slowly so you'll understand. I. Am. Never. Setting foot in that house again." I gave it a second to sink in, before turning to the one who had watched the whole thing with an incredulous look on her face. I softened my expression a little before saying,

"Ms. Figg? Would you mind going upstairs and getting my things for me? I'll wait here for you."

She was too shocked to even say anything. She seemed to register what I asked and walked into the house, but her expression didn't change at all.

I turned back to my speechless relatives. Vernon was mouthing wordlessly and Petunia just standing with an indignant look. Surprisingly, the first person to break the silence was Dudley.

"E-excuse me, but, er, I can h-help you c-carry him b-back..." He asked tentatively. My cousin looked absolutely petrified, and while I was quietly thankful I wouldn't have to drag my brother to his house on my own, it didn't make me feel any worse for having yelled at Vernon and Petunia. They had it coming.

Just then, Ms. Fight came out of the Dursley's house with all my things (I'm still wondering how she managed to carry it all). I turned around, pulling my brother along slightly. "Well then, lets be off." I started walking towards my parents' house, but not before I got one last look at my aunt and uncle's gaping faces as I walked away. It was all I could do to keep the smirk off my face.

Dudley and I walked through the door of Number Five Privet Drive carrying Danny. Mrs. Figg walked right behind us. She was bringing my school trunk, my Firebolt, and Hedwig in her cage. I thought it was a good idea at the time when that strange anger took hold, but uncertainty had risen again, and the same questions that had kept me from going to my parents earlier started to chase each other around in my mind as we entered the family room.

**Thump Thump Thump.**

The sound of someone coming down the stairs brought me out of my musings and drew my eyes to the stairs, but what I saw stopped me in my tracks. On the stairs was my Mum. Her red hair framed her angled face, her eyes were looking at a report or something. I must have made a noise or something because she looked up and our eyes meet. Next thing I knew, my mum was crushing me with a hug and apologizing for leaving me behind. After the fifth "I'm so sorry," she burst into tears, which was too much for me.

"M - mom it's okay. I'm fine, you don't need to apologize. I understand completely. Clockwork explained almost everything, and you're here now. But right now, Danny needs help. He's unconscious and hasn't moved a bit since he trapped two Dementors in that strange thermos he had." I said trying to calm her down enough so she could take care of Danny. It seemed to work somewhat, since she stopped crying, but now she was looking at my poor brother with panic.

As mum was checking Danny, Mrs. Figg led Dudley out of the house, which I was thankful for. This is going to be awkward enough without Dudley watching it. I looked around. The design of the room was rather simple, with pale cream walls and simple red sofas. There was a small Tele in the corner that was covered with dust, which meant that either it wasn't used much, or Mum just wasn't as much of a neat freak as her sister. Who knows, maybe both?

"Harry, can you come here please? I need your help," my mum's voice brought me out of my observations. I walked over to her. When I got there, she gave a look that seemed part love, part longing, and part pride. She looked like she wanted to grab me and hug me 'til I was blue in the face, but all she did was ask, "Harry can you tell me what happened just before Danny fell unconscious? It might help me figure out what's wrong."

I took a deep breath and explained, "Me and Dudley..."

Mum corrected me with, "Dudley and I, Harry."

"Right... " I said, "anyway, Dudley and I were arguing on the way back to that house I was in before (I didn't what to give those bloody arses the privilege of being named) and we turned right down the narrow alleyway that formed a shortcut between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. While we were there, Dementors appeared in the alley. Not long after that Danny appeared, though he looked different. He had white hair and glowing green eyes instead of the usual black hair and blue eyes. Then Danny told both of us to get behind him and cover our ears. Then he released the most god awful yell I have EVER heard, I think it was honestly worse then a thousand people under the crucius curse could've sounded like. Anyway when he finished attacking them, he trapped them in this thermos," I handed mum the strange white cylinder,"he, er, after that, he changed back and passed out." With that mom stopped looking worried.

Mum nodded her head and said, "Good... he just used too much energy. Harry, can you take him up to your room... Yes, you can stop giving me that look, of course you have a room, James and I were planning on getting you out of there tomorrow as a part of your birthday present. Dumbledore had better have a good reason for you to be there, as our will clearly states that, under no circumstances is any child of ours to be left with my sister..." Under her breath, mum started mumbling some NASTY hexes, and curses that she would cast on him if she found out he ignored their will. It made me slightly scared of her. She started up again with, "Dear, your room is the first room on the left-hand side. I will bring up your stuff later, right now I need to have a talk with your father." She said this with a gleam in her eyes that reminded me so much of the Wealesy twins, that I started to feel really sorry for whoever was the object of her ire.

I started to do as she asked, but I had a little trouble picking Danny up. It wasn't that he was too heavy, it's just that was hard to pick up someone who's mostly arms and legs by yourself, but I eventually did it. Getting him up the stairs though was a hassle, mainly because his foot kept getting stuck in between the bars on the staircase. After that, getting him into the room was easy, and I put him on the bed with the blue covers. I took a second to look around the room.

It was rather large, compared to my old one, and I noticed that there was two beds not just one. The other bed's design was pretty much the same as the one Danny was on. The only difference that I can tell was that, instead of a simple blue cover, the cover on the other one had a red and gold checkerboard pattern with a lion sewn on.  _'How did they know what house I was in anyway?'_  I thought to myself.

I fixed my gaze on the walls. The paint I noticed was very old and starting to peel off. Looking around, I noticed some posters on the floor in the corner. I went over to see what they were about.  _'NASA?' What was that anyway? And why do these posters have pictures of stars?'_  I thought to myself. I turned around and the first things that caught my eye were two fancy wooden desks. One was bare of anything the other was a mess. Curious, I went over to it.

On it was a present wrapped in Sliver and Blue. I looked down to read the note on it.

**To: Harry**

**From: Your Twin, Danny**

**P.S: I'll be fine with you not getting me a present this time. It's not like it's easy to see that we share a birthday.**

Cool, we were twins! But how likely was it that our parents produced kids on the same day in two different timelines? I then looked around and found some paint color tiles, most were different shades of blue though. I then found a black laptop with the logo on Danny's other form on it. It must've been his. Then I heard someone groan and I turned around. Danny was waking up.

"Ouch, sore back... Wait...how did I get home?" Danny said while slowly sitting up. He blinked several times to clear his eyes, and then he looked right at me and smiled sheepishly. "Well that answers that question. Hey bro. (Well THAT left me feeling confused, and it must've shown on my face) Oh yeah, forgot that you grew up in England not America. Well, bro is American slang for brother."

"Oh, makes sense... sorta." I said, still rather confused. Danny snickered at me, much to my annoyance. So I sharply replayed "Hey, I'm british. I don't even know what slang means anyway." That caused Danny to stare at me.

"Man, you must really not get out much. Slang's easier to by example, so in the wizarding world you use 'Merlin' for a lot of things, right?" I nodded. "That's a example... Kind of a bad one, but still an example. No, just forget I said that. Wow, this is harder then I thought... Ah... a Slang term is a word used by a culture or group of people in a way that isn't like it's defined in a dictionary... sorta, I think." Danny said sounding rather confused himself.

"Danny, just stop. All your doing is probably giving yourself a headache." I said seriously.

"You're right there, bro. Anyway, how long was I out?" Danny asked

"Don't know really, not long though... maybe about forty five minutes to an hour? I'm not sure though," I said while Danny nodded

"Well Harry, let's go down stairs and tell mom that I'm awake." Danny said, rolling out of his bed. He got up and walked toward me. Then he held out his hand and said, "We're cool right?"

I grabbed he held out hand and shook it while replying, "We're cool... bro." My tongue fumbled over the unfamiliar word. Just then, something weird happened. We found that we couldn't ungrasp our hands. I started to feel a little pain, not much, but it seemed to travel up my arm, then to my shoulder, and when it finally reached my heart... my world exploded with pain. Not just any pain either. Pain that made the crucius curse seem like a tickle charm. It felt like my entire body was being melted and solidified again. It felt like I was on fire inside and out, it was only a few seconds, but it seemed to go on forever. Eventually the pain and fire started to die out, leaving behind a coldness that I couldn't even begin to explain. I kept my eyes closed to revel in the fact that there was no more pain, and then I started feeling lighter.

I let the light feeling take hold.  _'Ah, this is nice,'_  I thought, but my peace was short lived as I felt myself hit something. I opened my eyes to find nothing but the white ceiling before me.  _'I must have fallen backwards,'_  I thought to myself, and turned to onto my belly to get up, but there was a problem. I wasn't touching the floor.

I was floating about six feet in the air, and Danny was glowing a soft gold color on the floor unconscious... again. Today just really wasn't Danny's day. 'Now how the do I get down from here, and how the bloody hell did I get up here in the anyway?!' I asked my self. I tried pretty much everything I could think of, I found that, at most, I could move forward a bit. At worst I made myself look stupid. I really have no idea why I thought flapping my arms like a bird would help.

 _'Wait maybe this it is like my Firebolt. So if I'm right all I will have to do is amgine myself landing and I will.'_ I thought to myself. It worked!... a little to well though because I landed on Danny, and I nocked the wind out of him, but at least he was no longer unconscious.

"OUCH! What the heck? Harry? get off of me! What happened just before now?" Danny said in rapid secetion his eyes still closed.

"Um... sorry Danny, I didn't mean to land on you. I just wanted to down from flouting six above you, and I still have no clue how I got up their in the first place so don't ask." I said. After I finished though Danny opened his eyes wide. He looked at me and gain the most dumbfounded expression I have ever seen.

"Uh, Harry have you looked at yourself resently?" Danny asked still looking dumbfounded.

"Uh... Nooo. I was to busy trying to get down from flouting. Why, is there something wrong?" I asked wondering what is going on.

"Harry, look at yourself. Trust me, just look," Danny said seriously.

"Why? Is...," I cut myself off when I looked at my hand, because instead of bare skin, there was a ruby red glove on it. I stopped talking to look at myself as much as I could without a mirror. From what I could tell, I was wearing mostly black with white accents, along with ruby red boots and gloves. I also seemed to be glowing like Danny's other form did. "What's going on?" I asked more to myself than Danny.

"It looks like you're a halfa like me." Danny suddenly said.

I turned to him and asked, "What's a halfa?"

Danny seemed uneasy, he took a deep breath and started an explanation that took a good five minutes to finish, but that was mainly because I kept asking questions. Danny seem relieved that I accepted my new status. He also told me how to get back to normal, but he said I should look at my ghost form to make sure I could go into it when I needed to. Knowing my history, I'd probably need it sooner rather than later.

The nearest mirror in the house was in our closet, and I hardly recognized my own reflection. I had snow-white hair, and glowing sliver eyes. Instead of my black rimed glasses, I had golden googles. I also noticed that the lightning bolt scar I'd had for so long was gone. I couldn't help but feel just a little glad about that.

My outfit was very different from before. The outfit looked like a two piece, skin tight, spandex jumpsuit. The top was black with the letters H and P in the middle of an emerald green oval. The HP's design was unique. As both letter's were gold and outlined in black, such in a way that it appeared 3D, and the long portion of the P was altered to look like a lightingbolt. The bottom was mostly black but there was a two inch wide white strip on both sides. All in all, I liked it.

I focused really hard on what I looked like before, forming a picture of my human self in my mind. Maybe I could do it without difficulty this time, unlike before with my floating escapade. I watched myself in the mirror as pale-blue rings formed around my waist. They seemed to be somewhat similar to my brother's. I watched in fascination as the transformation took place. Slowly, ever so slowly, the the ring separated and went up and down my body, transforming me back to my human self. Unfortunately when I got back to normal, I noticed my scar back on my forehead where it was before. Oh well, could be worse.

"Harry dear, come down, it's time for dinner." Mom called.

"Come on Harry, last one down is a rotten egg!" Danny taunted.

"Hey, no fair! You have a head start." I said rather annoyed.

"All's fair in love and war, Harry!" Danny shouted up at me, already halfway down the hallway.

I tried to race out and catch up to Danny, but there was a small problem. I was shrinking, and when I looked down, I saw that my legs were transparent and beginning to seep though the floor. I quickly grabbed the nearest thing that was high off the ground (which turned out to be the doorknob) and tried to pull myself out of the floor. It didn't work. At. All. So I did the only smart thing I could think of, and called out for help.

Lucky for me, my brother had his morals and came back, but unfortunately, he thought me holding on to the doorknob for dear life while I was halfway through the floor hilarious, and started laughing his butt off.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up, Danny. just remember I know were you sleep." I yelled over Danny's rather loud laughter.

"I - I'm s - sorry Har *hic* ry It's *hic* just I remem *hic* ber when it was *hic* me. Stupid *hic* hiccups they al *hic* ways start af *hic* ter a laugh *hic* ing fit." Danny said between hiccups.

"Yeah that's good and all, but please, for the love of Merlin, GET ME OUT OF THIS BLOODY MESS!" I yelled out the last bit in anger, but it got his attention, and he quickly lifted me off the ground. When he got me fully out of the floor, my legs went solid again, much to my relief. "Thanks, Danny."

"Don't mention it, bro. Seriously, don't mention it, Sam would give me such a huge tongue lashing for laughing at you when you just got ghost powers. Especially since I did way more embarrassing things when I first got them." Danny said, but I filed away the info away for blackmail later. "Now come on bro, we don't want dinner to get cold!"

As if on cue, Mom called out with "Harry dear, hurry up! Dinner's getting cold."

Danny and I shared a look and we started laughing. Facing him, I gave an echo of what he said earlier, "Come on Danny, last one down is a smelly Slytherin!" and I raced out the door. Their was an insulted "Hey!" behind me and next thing I knew, I was down the stairs and bursting into the dining room, and we made it to dinner in record time. I won, I know I did, but Danny and I had a little disagreement about that. Mom, after the getting over her surprise at Danny being awake, called it a tie and got us to sit down at the table.

Dinner was uneventful, that is until the conversation turned to me, and they asked about how the Dursley's treated me, then Danny made an offhand comment about Uncle Vernon tried choking me earlier today. I was rather nervous and tried to change the subject, but they were instantly on it. So I gathered up my Gryffindor courge, and told them everything. How they made me sleep in the cupboard. How Dudley used to hit me when I was little and how Aunt Petunia encouraged it. How when something weird happened, Uncle Vernon would whip me with a belt, and as I spoke, their expressions got more and more angry. I could have sworn Danny's eyes were green for a minute there.

Then I moved on to how they treated me when it was time for primary school. How they made me do Dudley's homework, and made me purposefully do worse on my homework. How Dudley's gang would drive away any person who could have been my friend. During the whole story, my family wore frowning expressions. 'Yep! Danny's eyes are glowing a steady green, and are those plates moving?' I thought as I was telling them about fouth and fifth grade.

Things kept going like this, with our dinner forgotten, and Mom and Dad's expressions dark. Everyone did have a brief laugh when I told them about Hagrid giving Dudley the pig tail, and at mom's urging, I told them about my danger filled first year at Hogwarts. It caused mom to almost have a heart attack, and then I had to describe the first summer. It wasn't too bad in retrospect, but after Dobby did what he did, he sure made up for it.

When I mentioned that they didn't feed me for three days after Dobby's stunt with the pudding... well, to put it bluntly everything edible or ran on electricity blew up in the dining room.

"What just happened?!" I exclaimed. It wasn't everyday your chicken dish exploded in your face... right?

"Wait... That wasn't you?" mom asked rather dumbfounded. "Because this definly a case of accidental magic. Its the only magic can be THIS messy without visible cause, and you're the only one with your magic unbound... Danny why are you blushing?" Curious, I turned to look at him to see he really was blushing and deeply at that.

"Uh," He started while nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "It maybe, just maybe, might've been me. I felt something before this," He moved his arms to point at the mess, "happened. It felt similar to my ghost powers but, it was different more, alive in a way. Does that make any sense?"

Mom, with a thoughtful look, said, "Well, there is an easy way tell if your is still bound or not," She turned to face dad,"James can go get one of our wands. Either one will do."

"On it Lils." Dad said, already leaving the room. Danny and I had a full conversation about random teenage things while we waited, Mom was in deep thought, and Jazz had pulled out a book, reminding me so strongly of Hermoine, that I wanted to check and make sure she wasn't her. Two minutes passed and Dad came back with a single long black box. "Lily, I grabbed yours since it was closer," Dad said

"That's fine James," mom sighed and she turned to face Danny, "Dear, just grab onto the wand and give a wave. If something happens, your magic is unbound, and if not, than it still is."

Danny grabbed hold of mom's wand, and like Ron during his first practical charms class, swung his arm like a windmill. A purple beam of light shot out of the wand and hit Jazz's book. When the light disappeared, she found herself holding a bunch of flowers. She was left blinking dumbly for two seconds before she turned to Danny and yelled, "Danny! What's the big idea!" Dad and I were currently laughing at Danny's expression, and I fell out my chair for laughing so hard. Mom, after two minutes, got eveyone calmed down enough that we could have some "civil conversation", as mom put it, but Jazz was still glaring daggers at Danny, much to his worry if his expression was anything to go by.

"Well," mom started, "that answers that question," She turned to Danny,"Well, since your magic made the mess, dear, you have to clean it up." Danny groaned. "Don't be like that, it's not like you don't have ghost powers to make it easier, but don't let me catch you putting the mess inside the walls like you did with the dirty clothes I told you to wash. But now, I'd like to say congratulations! you're a wizard now!" As I finished my dinner, I left to go up to my room. Yep, things are definitely looking up for me, but I figured I should write a letter to Sirius.

I went into my trunk and got out my quill, ink, and parchment and sat at my new desk to write the letter. I went though several drafts before I got it right, but I finally did a final proof read.

_Dear Sirius,_

_How are you doing? I've been better, I was attacked by Dementors, but luckily Danny has an ability that allows him to fight, so I didn't need magic. In other news, you guys were right, but please don't tell Ron and Hermione that. I would never hear the end of it. I was being stupid, but now I'm now living with them. Tomorrow is going to be awesome, Danny said they were planning our first birthday together for years! Oh, and before I forget to write this, Danny and I are Twins! It's so cool! Danny has magic too, so can you ask Dumbledore about getting him into Hogwarts? Oh, and while you're at it, warn him that Mom has been describing various things she plans to do to him for leaving me at the Dursleys. Apparently their will specifically said to NEVER leave any kid of their's at mom's sister's place._

_Also, could you tell me anything? I know now you mostly told me what you did in case the owl was intercepted though Danny had to point it out to me. Reply to number five Privet Drive, Home of the Potter's. To everyone else it's Fenton, their alias._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Yeah, that was good. No need to tell him about my powers just yet. I then called Hedwig up to me and tried to attach it to her leg, but my hand went intangible and stayed that way. After the ten minutes of trying to get it back to normal, I had Danny do it. I hope he was going to teach me how to control these powers soon, it was getting very annoying, very quickly. Laying on my new bed, I wondered what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
